


Conflicting Interests

by WantonVixen



Category: The Last Enemy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonVixen/pseuds/WantonVixen





	Conflicting Interests

Her eyes spoke before her lips. He said nothing, in the darkness it was not necessary.

Border lines, hearts and life signs.

In the end, who was the victim and

Who was the assassin?

 

Total. Incomprehensible. Amour.


End file.
